Electronic power amplifiers are typically designed to convert signals from a lower to a higher power level for output. Radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers are generally designed to operate on signals having frequencies in the range of 30 kHz to 100 GHz, which is commonly known as the RF band of the electromagnetic spectrum. Some RF power amplifiers are specifically designed to operate on signals in the frequency range of 1-30 GHz, which is known as the microwave sub-band of the RF band. Amplifiers designed to operate in the RF sub-band frequency range of 30-100 GHz are generally known as millimeter-wave amplifiers.